nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Twist
Trigger Twist is an activity in Wii Play: Motion. To unlock it, you must finish the first games that you'll need to complete. Gameplay In the UFO Stage, players take place in a countryside. The first phase is to shoot the balloons and the targets. You can shoot the hay to let a duck from Duck Hunt come out. An invisible dog will bark and you must shoot the duck. You must shoot the can five times to destroy it and you'll be shooting two cans later. Also, the orange target is a mini-boss in the game. A UFO assaults you in the game. Just like in the arcade game, Panic Museum, they don't have the ability to attack; it just flies away to space and can be shot when flying away to space. A non-boss target is gold and will drop gold coins. You'll need to fight two ducks and then fight the UFOs, along with a golden UFO. Also, you must save the Miis from the UFOs. The game doesn't give you any points if you shoot one. It will warn you and telling you not to shoot them by saying in a gibberish voice. Destroy the balloons and the UFOs after that. A boss UFO called a giant UFO will shoot missiles at you and summon UFOs. You must shoot the circles on it and it will crash. In the Ninja Stage, you take place outside a Japanese garden. Blue ninjas act as common enemies in the game. Without attacking, it will punch you. Sometimes, it will run. A shuriken will kill it with a hit. Gold ninjas are very fast and must be killed quickly. The targets will later reappear. Later, the gold ninjas will jump and walk on the top of the pagoda and will jump away. Red ninjas will act as mini-bosses. Shooting it thrice will kill it. Another ninja will transform into multiples. Shooting the fake one doesn't give you points and shooting the real one kills it instantly. Later, on the sky, you must shoot the ninjas that throw bowls at you. A single non-boss ninja will hide in the grass by throwing bowls at you and you must shoot it. If you throw a shuriken at a Mii, it's not impaled, but will warn you. After that, you must fight a wave of ninjas. Later, a purple ninja will be giant and will throw bombs at you. The real has eyeballs and the fake has a disguise. You must keep shooting until it's gone. In the Dinosaur Stage, you take place in a prehistoric jungle and you must shoot the dinosaurs like in the arcade games, Jurassic Park III and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. You must shoot the velociraptors first and three stegosaurus will chase a Mii. They are mini-bosses. Pteranodons will shoot rocks at you, so you need to shoot them. Later, you'll fight a creature mini-boss called a Plesiosaurus. It is similar to a boss. It shoots rocks from its mouth. A horde of compys and a triceratops could be impossible to kill all, but you could do this. Red velociraptors take three hits to kill. Gold velociraptors are very fast. Some dinosaurs either carry the Mii or scare the Mii. You also most shoot a flock of pteranodons. Later, two Miis run away from a red dinosaur called a gallimimus when it roars. It won't harm you. You must kill the compys and triceratops. Next, you're attacked by velociraptors. Kill them and save the Miis. After killing the raptors, you'll fight a large dinosaur called a Brachiosaurus. Very similar to the Plesiosaur, but there are lots of raptors. Kill the raptors and reach the dead end. Later, you fight a boss dinosaur, called a Tyrannosaurus rex, just like battling the ones in the arcade game, The Lost World: Jurassic Park. When it roars, you must destroy the rings before it bites you. After killing it, you win! During the battle if you take a hit, you must shoot the fruits to get hearts. There are only four fruits during the battle, so shoot them wisely to avoid getting chomped. Trivia *The music is same like Shooting Range in Wii Play. Category:Wii Play: Motion activities